


It only took one more diet vodka

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Dean Being Dean, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mentions of Fingering, Sam Not Being an Asshole, Sam being all cute and in love, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, cock blocking, not from the main characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: You like Sam, Sam likes you but that’s just it, each one has it’s reasons not to act on your feelings and thanks to a little bit of help from Dean you’re gonna find out why.





	It only took one more diet vodka

You sit, back against the black leather tapestry, the vibrations beneath your body barely noticeable as Baby smoothly rolls down the concrete road. There’s something unique about her; even if you were never really into cars, you’ve come to love her as much as Dean does.The hint of a smile still printed on your lips until you lick the commissures of your mouth. Left and then right, your idle eyes leave the passing scenery to look straight ahead, to meet the back of Dean’s head. The glimmer of his eyes in the rearview mirror catches your attention, he’s staring at you and sends a dumb wink accompanied by his cocksure smirk on plump lips, you scorn and roll before you notice Sam staring at you as well. You give him a little smile which, he reciprocates and you go back to look outside the window and sigh at your own awkwardness.

“Just a couple of drinks and then I’ll call it a night, okay?” you strongly assure the Winchester brothers and yourself as you struggle to crawl on the back seat of the Impala.

As soon the car stopped, Sam was out and pulling the back door open for you. And now he’s there, eyes roaming your figure as you climb in all four to get to the other side of the large seat. Reaching out with your dominant hand, you try to hook your fingers on the frame of the door, Sam’s ample palm comes to the rescue, meeting yours halfway. Long fingers looping around the back of your tiny paw and wrist. He pulls, making you feel light and weightless. You go with it, following the motion to eventually end up standing right in front of his gigantic frame; it casts a shadow big enough to cover all of your extension. The smell of worn flannel with a touch of fabric softener and cheap hotel soap slaps you straight across the face, slithering up to your sinus to nest there. You blink away the shiver and look up, neck craning to meet his backlit face.

You come to a conclusion right then and there.  _The man is not really a man, he’s a treebeard, an Ent!_

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you want it’s fine by me, Y/N/N,” Sam breathes out, so close to your face the smell of garlic from that salad dressing he had earlier at the motel reaches you. The minty toothpaste was supposed to cover it but the mixture of the two seems to be the most delicious thing you’d ever smelled.

You sigh.

The driver’s door creaks open and a second later it’s whack closed. The sound of Dean’s boots jogging to your side to admire the _rom-com_  moment that never come earns you both an eye roll. He sneaks up behind his _little_  brother, flexes his knees to the back of Sam’s to cause the gentle giant to lose his balance. . Sam’s solid chests hits you square in the face and it all happens like a chain reaction. Your body falls back, successfully shutting the open door. With potent arms, Sam hold his weight on both sides of your head. His hands on the edge of the roof to avoid compressing you even more than he already had.

“Dean!” The hissing of his husky voice through clenched teeth blows the stranded little locks of hair from your face and you close your eyes to enjoy breeze that even though is warm, makes your whole body tremble.

“Come on!” Dean half scolds, half snickers over his shoulder, walking away with long crooked strides already halfway across the parking lot towards the bar door.

Sam pushes himself up and away, the single arm flexion causes the veins to pop on the side of his neck and you almost lose it…  _Almost_. You feel the bloodstream clogging your ears and you have to get outta there before you try to do something stupid.

Grinning up at Sam, you shrug at Dean’s actions and run towards the bar. “You’re not gonna win this time, butthead!” you shout, making a big effort to outrun the elder Winchester.

Being first through the door allows you first claim on the only empty booth inside the crowded bar. Sam makes eye contact as he entered last. He smiles big as he  watches you jump up and down in celebration. You let yourself take the entire bench seat, propping your legs up and crossing them at the ankles. Dean plops down in front of you, glaring at your direction.

“You know that was cheating, right?” He muses, knuckles bang on the table top.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you blink away innocently, pretending you didn’t just trip Dean as he was entering the establishment. “But, you know the rules… I got in first, I won. I don’t have to pay tonight.”

Sam chuckles as he approaches the table. “Last one in, pays first round…” he pretends to be mad about it but his dimples give him away. “Usual?” he asks. You and Dean nod.

“You know what?” Dean suddenly adds making Sam stop and take a step back. “Y/N here wants some sex… on the beach,” he wiggles his eyebrows. Sam gives you a weird look, his nose scrunches up a bit.

“No I don’t!” You glare at him, then look back at Sam. “Just straight vodka, Sam. Thanks!” As soon as he walks to the bar your eyes go back to Dean. “Stop being an asshole!” You hand flies to smack his arm but he pulls back laughing. “He doesn’t like me that way, okay? I’m not his type!”

“Fuck Y/N, you stop,” he breathes out, sliding to the edge of his seat to speak closer to you. “I’ve known the guy since he was born. And I’m telling you,” Dean stops to lick his lips, “not only he likes you. He wants you!” Now you know he’s mocking you.

“Shut up!” Rolling your eyes, you pull your knees up and cross your arms around them. You watch over your shoulder how the gorgeous brunette in the mega tight tank top flirts with him and quickly look back at front. You scan  the rest of the room as you get up to fold one leg under your ass and pull the other knee up.

Sam walks back to the booth, two beers in one hand and a old-fashioned glass half filled with clear liquor. He leaves the drinks on the table and considers for a second before taking the empty place next to his brother instead of you. While he’s busy adjusting his large body into that small space, you meet eyes with Dean and give him a silent _“I told you so”_  look. Dean focus on his beer and says nothing but his dimples above his mouth say everything for him, causing you to smile.

“Thanks,” you say to Sam with a big smile as you reach for your glass..

“No problem,” Sam smiles back, displaying another kind of dimples, so much different from his brother’s that make your heart flutter and your pelvic muscles kegel.

“So, Y/N/N what you doin’ after this? Are you heading out this time, or are you stayin’?” Dean asks breaking the tension, his eyebrows shoot up and and he kisses his bottle.

You purse your lips and stare at him. You have no idea what you gonna do. You still haven’t answer Sam proposition of going back to the bunker with them. “Um, I actually haven’t made up my mind yet.”

“You haven’t,” Sam inquires, although it’s more a statement than a question. He wraps his fingers around the smaller bottle, dwarfing it completely.

“I-I mean,” you chuckle as you throw a glare in Dean’s direction.. “I should go and see my half sister… She’s pregnant and due in a couple of month and I guess I should be there when my first nephew is born. You know,” you’re talking directly to Sam now as you lift your glass to take a drink.. “Maybe even stay a little. To see if she needs help.” You shrug and take another sip of your drink, hissing when the liquid burns your throat.

“How can you drink that?  **Clear alcohols are for rich women on diets**!” Dean laughs.

“Maybe I am on a diet… Or secretly a rich bitch… Hell, why not both?!” Laughing, you take a big chug and your whole body shakes after swallowing.

“I don’t know about the rich part,” Sam interrupts your staring contest with Dean. “But vodka has five time more calories than beer.

“Wow!” Your back hits the backrest. You lay there in wonder for a second and push yourself closer to the table immediately. “No wonder my ass is getting bigger. Huh… I guess cutting off junk alone is not enough.”

Sam and Dean look down the table as you lift your ass to inspect yourself. “Anyways… I’m not gonna start drinking beer…What about tequila? Never mind … I’d rather not know. But I’m not gonna stop drinking vodka.” You down the rest of your drink and look at the boys. A smile crawls up to your face seeing the way they’re cramped in that seat.

“What about you? You guys gonna take that week off like you said?”

“Hmm,” Dean nods. “I need to give Baby an oil change and check the alternator. Maybe change her brake fluid,” he shrugs. “Plus, she needs a nice long bubble bath, you know the whole spa treatment.”

“I know nothing about cars, so… except for the bath part, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you chuckle. Dean shakes his head at you and finishes his beer. Apparently you weren’t the only one with a thirst.

“Another round?” Dean asks you. You nod. He turns to Sam.

“I’m good,” Sam shows the almost full bottle to his brother. Dean stares at him for a few seconds waiting for his little brother to realise he needs to move in order for Dean to get out of the booth.

“Ohh!” Sam stands quickly, allowing Dean to slide his way out. “It might take me a little longer because I’m gonna  try to score that brunette’s number.” Dean nods in her direction, not even trying to be discrete, winking with and open mouth to her. You and Sam chuckle.

“Sure,” you roll your eyes mockingly. “But you’ll have to make it double then!”

Dean moves closer to you and leans down over your shoulder. “Good idea, Sam loves a big ass!” he winks at you. “Right Sammy?” he asks loudly.

Sam’s taken aback because he didn’t quite catch what Dean said to you. “Uh, yeah,” he answers anyways, causing Dean to laughs as he walks away.

“Shit, what did I just agree on?” Sam’s hand lays on yours on the table. You force yourself not to flinch as it swallows yours.

“Just that you and sir Mix-A-Lot had a lot in common,” you laugh.

Sam scoffs looking down at the table smiling softly at your joke. It was a fun joke, you expected more repercition?!  But then his fingers land on yours over the tabletop and he bites his lower lip before looking up at you. Your belly clenches, your legs close together and stretch under the table, unintentionally hitting Sam’s. Your gazes meet and the stare contest commences.

“Here!” Dean interrupts after just a minute of his departure or maybe a year, who knows… “One beer and one diet double vodka.” The hand Sam has over yours quickly slides off the table and you jump slightly and humf when the weight of it settles on your knee.

Dean’s suspicious eyes go from you to his brother and back before he speaks. “Thank goodness we decided to get two rooms because  **I’m going to have sex tonight, if you know what I mean**. Dean wiggles his eyebrows and signals behind him, where the brunette waits by the door; coat over her shoulders, arms freely plucking her boobs back in her bra, creating the perfect cleavage.

“Wow, she got off quickly,” you announced, giving Sam an obvious look.

“Oh, she will,” Dean hints licking his lips.

“Ugh… now I regret saying that.”

“Yeah, you don’t mind bunking with Sammy tonight, right Y/N/N?” Dean pouts at you when you hesitate for a second. “Oh, come on! You’re both dying to spend the night with each other!!”

“Dean!” Sam scolds his brother.

“Pfft!” Dean’s slaps Sam on the back and squeezes your shoulders before he straightens himself. “I’ll try to keep it down for you guys… though I gotta feeling she’s a screamer.” Dean laughs and winks over his shoulder. Dean walks towards the door to his night’s score. With a hand on her lower back, ghosting her bare skin, he bends down to whisper something in her ear. With her giggle, the two of them leave the bar.

“I really don’t mind sharing the room with you but um… my room has only one queen, while yours had the twins.” You shrug, bringing your glass to your lips and knock it back a bit..

“I-I’ll get us get another room… if you like” Sam sighs nervously. He firmly grips his beer and drains the bottle of half its contents..

Chewing your lips, you wipe the side of your mouth with the back of your hand and the scratch your head, lost in thought.. “You don’t have to. Um… we can wait ‘till we go back. I mean, you wanna head back now? This is my second drink after all,” you smile.

“You shouldn’t- don’t feel obligated, uh… okay… I-I didn’t think you liked me that way” he shakes his head, silky hair following with his movements.

“I-” you swallow. “First of all, I not doing anything out of guilt, you should know that…” you stated, stretching your legs under the table, this time opening them to rub them against his. Sam jolts back a little. “I do like you.”

Sam breathes in, filling out his broad chest, and you observe him in detail. The string around your stomach tightening as you wait for a sign that he believes you and after the longest couple of seconds, a smirks finally appears on the left corner of his mouth and your tense body loosens up. His massive fingers reach out, and once more lay on your thigh. The heat that emanates from him is utterly ridiculous.  

“So…” you began.

Sam stares, three lines in the middle of his forehead, nose scrunched up, brow falling over his eyes. “So?” he repeats.

You bite your lips into your mouth, kicking yourself mentally. “Yeah,  _SO_ , like… I dunno, you like me back?” You question, sitting back up, losing contact with his body.

Sam doesn’t answer right away, doesn’t throw himself over the table to take in his arms and kiss you fervently like he should, instead looking down to his lap. With a roll of your eyes you snatch your glass tipping it back, distending your throat to let the rest of the liquid slip down and burn your esophagus, which turns out to be  _a lot_!

You choke a bit, booze trying to escape by crawling back up, smoldering all the way and spilling from the sides of your mouth. He’s at your side in the blink of an eye -maybe it was a really long blink from your part-, a paper napkin on his hand and he hesitates when he’s a centimeter from your face. You stare through glassy eyes, the look on his face showing you he’s not sure what to do. Still convulsing, but just slightly, you take the piece of tissue and cover your mouth, barking a  _‘thanks_!’ from behind it.

Sam waits until you can breath again and the air isn’t interrupted by the ekhms. “Fuuuuck!!” Your voice is so gravelly you could easily be cast as the next Mufasa. He lets out a little chuckle and you give him the evil look and he zips it.

But he remains squatting down by your side, he hasn’t even made an attempt to scoot you over to sit next to you. You inhale looking at him, pushing your dishiele hair out of your face and slide back in the bench seat. Not actually saying, ‘ _Sit the fuck down, Sam_ ’ with words, yet implying it with your eyes.

Pushing himself up to fully height, he looks down at you. “Be right back,” he mumbles and you watch him stride towards the bar and immediately coming back your way with a glass of what you assume is water and not vodka.

You lift one leg and pull it to your chest, resting your elbow on your knee to take the water Sam offers and sip it. “For some reason I thought this was gonna be more vodka,” wiping your mouth with the back of your hand you look up at him. “Sit down, Sam.” Yes, this time you actually say it out loud.

Sam takes another napkin and as he slowly lowers himself to the booth he brings it to your face again. Motionless you allow him to do whatever he’s gonna do, but most certainly you were never expecting him to wipe under your eye. Bigthumb rests on your cheek and at his closeness the follicles all over your body decide to make the little hairs stand on point.

“Your mascara…” Sam explains with a coy side smile.

“Oh yeah. Ran outta waterproof.” Your throat tickles, you take another sip of water. Thank you!”

“My pleasure.” Sam balls the napkin in his fist lowering his hand to the table again and lets the little ball roll free until it’s stopped by the wet circles on the tabletop.

“Y/N?”

Sam bites his lower lip so seductively you have to restrain yourself from jumping him, knowing he doesn’t really like aggressive women… or maybe just older aggressive women.

“Huh?” you dumbly ask when he repeats your name.

“About your question.”

“What question?”  _What?_

He snorts, leans closer to you. Gaze dropping for a millisecond to your hand, the one hanging from your leg and then heat seeps through your palm, from his as long fingers wrap around yours and he pulls your arm from your leg to bring it to his mouth and kiss your knuckles. A big grin appears in his mouth at the dumb laugh that just escaped your lips but it’s totally worth it so see deep dimples cut through his cheeks.

“I like you,” Sam exclaims, “a lot!” he adds with a little too much emphasis.

“Okay, now I gotta feeling there’s a big  _BUT_  coming and I don’t like it.” You pull your hand back and bring the other leg up, crossing both your legs on the seat creating a little distance between the two of you.

“It’s not really  _BUT_ , but…”

You sigh, hunching your shoulders and pouting your lips.

“I wanted you to sit next to me from the start. And I mean way back. Like when we first met start.” With eyes wide open you ask him to continue. “You never chose to sit next to me. Not even closer to me in the Impala-”

“That’s because I wanted to look at you,” you interrupt and Sam looks like he never even thought of that option, he decides to keep talking though and you let him.

“It’s like you liked Dean better than me.”

“Dean’s my friend!” you defend cutting him off again.

“And I’m not?”

“No! I man yeah. Yes! Of course you’re my friend. It’s just… I don’t have feelings for Dean.”

“And you have feelings for me?” The way he asks sounds judgemental.

You open your mouth to say something but decide against it at last moment and take a minute to think. “This is supposed to be a good thing, confessing our feelings… So why do I feel like I’m being judged here!?”

Sam sits back, resting his head in the edge of the seat and sighs. You stare at him, his head turns to your side and his eyes flutter open, gaze meeting yours. Without looking your go for your rimmed glass and when you’re about to tip it back remember is empty

“You want another one,” Sam asks, “that’d be a third.”

“And what you’re counting them?”

“Un yeah, we kinda were,” he answers you with the same hostile tone your spoke to him.

“Only if you’ll have another one too.”

“Sure.” Is all he says before getting up and walking to the bar again.

Looking around the room not wanting to keep staring at Sam’s broad as you wait for him to return you feel your phone buzzing in your pocket. Noticing the message alert from Dean on the touch screen, you slide the pattern and unlock it.

> _**D: This chick bailed. She had a boyfriend, can you believe it!!** _
> 
> _**\- Actually I can** _
> 
> _**D: Anyway. I knew that from the start and offered to take her home.** _
> 
> _**\- What?** _
> 
> _**D: Not gonna open the door for Sam I better be woken up by the sound of the bed squeaking and the walls rattling.** _
> 
> _**\- So funny!** _
> 
> _**D: Not laughing. See you in the morning.** _

“That son of a bitch!” you mumble to yourself.

“Hey!” Sam returns and just sits down next to you, bumping your leg with his and sets a fresh pair of drink on the table. A vodka for you and what seems to be whiskey for him.

“Hey,” you give a tight smile.

He looks at you for a moment, like considering his options and as he exhale he speaks. “I like you. So very much.” You observe him biting his lip again and this is his way to ask for a do over.

You inhale, grab your glass  and take a small sip, mostly just to wet your lips, set the glass back down and exhale.  “I like you too.”

“Can I ask you something?” you find a comfortable position by crossing just one leg and dropping the other one in order to face him and nod. “If you like me and. Don’t get me wrong okay? This isn’t a complaint or whatever. But you said you don’t have feeling for Dean, yet you always flirt with him and other guys for information and that kinda things…  Why don’t you ever flirt with me?”

“Precisely because I like you,” you laugh. “I suppose I kinda would’ve been expressing my real feelings and I don’t do that… Besides I dunno I thought I wasn’t your type and also, um. You kinda, uhhh,”  you scratch the back of your head, Sam patiently waits. “ You intimidate me. Sorta…”

“ **Come again?** ”

“That’s what she said,” you murmur.

“Y/N,” Sam scolds in a mocking manner and it suddenly creates a pinch of the tension between the two of you, a good tension.

“Sorry, it was right there and I’m never on the other side of the joke, I’m always the one putting it out for you guys so easily… and I did it again,” you realise.

“Okay but don’t change the subject!” his voice has become a little stern and you have to admit it’s exciting.

“Jeez, okay… What I mean is. Err, you are- how can I put this…” taking another sip you think.. “Okay, you’re big-tall!” A smile crawls up your face. “And I’m…. I am your arms rest. Well, Dean’s the one literally using me as armrest sometimes.” you shrug.

“Uh-huh?”

“I think it’s kinda an obvious statement, Sam! You’re tall… Big! Big head, big chest. L size hands and long fingers. Mile long legs and your shoes are what? 11 and a half? Your toes are longer than my fingers! I mean, you know what I’m going with this, Sam… Right?”

Sam finally goes for his whiskey and takes a big gulp, still giving you a weird look when he puts the glass back down. _And seriously he’s smart, he should know what you’re saying!_

“You’re big. From  _every_  angle I look. With emphasis on the  _ **EVERY**_ part, Sam! I know I’m not the smallest person in the world… I mean I consider myself average and below. And I don’t think I’d be able to- I can’t fi-” you stop yourself to have another sip of vodka.

“You what?” Sam rolls his eyes a little, evidently not following you. Hi decides for another gulp and yeah, the way his lips latch to the rim of the glass has you wrapping your own lips around nothing.

“Okay! I guess I need to stop implying. We’ve been known each other what… 3 years. And been bunking together for… 4, 5 week now?”

“Give or take,” Sam nods.

“And remember at first we only paid for one room and asked for a cot or something and I would sleep in. Until I got injured and we decided to start sleeping in separate rooms, right?”

“Right,” he shrugs.

“You know how motel towels aren’t like cloaks of invisibility? I’m sure you saw my silhouette once or twice.”

“Yeah,” Sam breathes out and suddenly his eyes widen in realization.

With a blink your eyes go to the part of him under the table before they find Sam’s eyes again. He chokes and coughs, straightening himself, somewhat as he could cover himself more now even though he’s fully dressed.

You sigh. “I can’t believe I’m gonna tell you this. One time, we were doing some research for that Roman god, um… Remember?”  

“Yeah, I remember.”

“And you remember you were so tired I had to force you to take a nap?” Sam nods. “You were asleep even before you face hit the pillow but soon after your rolled. You know, ended up facing the ceiling and you were wearing track pants and uh… it was awake. And I gotta admit it was… overwhelming.”

“Really?”  _Okay now he just seems to be in disbelief._

“Yes, for me, at least. Yeah! I bet most women love it,” You add quickly not wanting to bruise his masculinity.

“But you don’t,” he’s quick to ask.

“It’s not a matter of loving it. It’s more… physical aptitude. Maybe this is a little TMI but I had to cut the stem off completely from my moon cup, you know?” You hands start moving a little in defense of your argument and they try to demonstrate something.  

Sam places a hand on your successfully stopping you and then he goes silent, nursing his whiskey from time to time as you do the same with your drink until you finish it. The way his chest swells makes your lungs ache. He opens his mouth a couple of times and you’re ready to listen to whatever he has to say but he stops himself before anything can be said, so when he finally speaks you’re not expecting it.

“Dean set this up, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, he just texted m- wait, you knew?”

“No,” he says shaking his head. “Just we never would’ve end up in this situation on our own.” Sam goes silent and you start tapping the table with your thumbs following the rhythm of the song in the background.

Eyes scanning the crowded room until you land on a young couple on the last booth of the line, hidden from the lights. Tilting your head you try to look without being too obvious. They are sucking face like their lives depend on it and by the way the guy’s arm moves and the girls throws her head back they’re definitely doing something suspicious under the table.

“He’s so fingering her!” You whisper to Sam, your recent conversation almost forgotten. “Oh to be young and not being able to keep it in your pants…or care about UTIs from dirty bar fing- _Hmpf_!”

Startled, you jump as Sam’s hand travels up your thigh, pressing down the denim. “We don’t have to go all the way Y/N.”

“All the way where? What?” your voice comes out of tune and you lean back bit in order to face Sam better but before you can move his fingers tale a hold of your face, turning you to face him before dropping his hand.

“Not gonna force you on to anything you don’t want you do.” His tone low, so low on your ear, you’re not sure you heard him or just felt the seismic communication. You moan. “There’s so many things I’d like to do to you if you just let me.”

“Like-like what?” He sucks on his teeth at your question.

Sam nudges his nose to your neck and you let your head tip to the side allowing his big head more room. He takes in your scent, you squirm in your seat, already feeling the effect of his fingers scraping the inside of your thighs and his words, slick overflowing the cotton on your underwear and when his lips gently lay on the sensitive skin behind your ear, your lower abdomen muscles clutch so hard you think you might bend over. Your whole body trembles, his hand comes up back to your face, thumb gracing the horizontal valley between your lover lip and chin and inside your bra your breasts go hard rock.

“I want to kiss these lips, Y/N. Taste your skin as I kiss my way down to your neck.” your eyes flutter closed and you do your best not to cry out when his teeth grasp your earlobe.“I wanna explore your chest, memorize the way your nipples are shaped with my tongue before I move further south your body,” Sam pants warm breath moistening your neck, “I’ll take my time with you… I’ll blow your mind with only mouth.”

“Hmpf mmm,” a whimper is all you can manage to produce.

Sam’s thumb becomes a little harsher, dragging your lower lip to the side. “ God I want you so bad, Y/N,” he growls. Your chest rises and falls rapidly and you try to shift positions, move the weight from your numb left butt cheek to the right one. The slightly movement of your legs allows your arousal to flow from it confinements and you hiss.

“Sam.” It’s seems that the only coherent word your mind can conjure is his name.

“Tell me, Y/N. Tell me give what I want.” His lips brush against yours, your head tilted all the way back, laying on the hot vinyl, eye closing again. You nod, your windpipe a bit compromised by the position but you ignore it.

“Say it!” Sam insists his breath covering your face, lips so close to yours you feel like you’re inside his liquor spiked mouth.

Sam breathes in and you lick your dry lips to prepare them for what’s about to come when the sound of a throat clearing by your side makes your eyes shoot open and Sam move away from you. “Excuse me,” the big bald guy with the black button up says as a form of greeting.

“Hi” “Hey…” You and Sam speak at the same time.

The guy sigh, obviously annoyed. “Here’s the problem, we’ve recently been forced to removed this young couple from our facilities, since they were engaging in some sort of… let’s call it immoral activity. And since you guys seem to be going the same direction I’m gonna have to ask you to politely get a freaking room and take whatever you’re doing outta here.”

“Okay…” You roll your eyes and look at Sam who’s already standing up and offering a hand to you.

Taking it you allow him to lead to towards the front door, pushing it open and holding it that way for you to exit before him.


End file.
